Spell Crafter
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione is a spell crafter. What happens when one of the employees say the spell wrong? Written for Careers Advice Assignment 5 on HSOW&W forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's written for Careers Advice Assignment 5 on HSOW&W forum! It will have a prompt in the story or as the title from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Task #1:** Write about an individual that gets injured on his/her job. (Note. Be creative. Don't choose an Auror to be the one to get injured.)

AYCEtDIC: 425. (scenario) Someone creates a new spell

 **Word Count: 1,746 words  
**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione Granger loved her job because it made her use her brain every day. She was a spell crafter and she loved creating new spells. Every single spell that she has created so far, she made sure to register and file a patented on it so that nobody else could claim the glory of inventing the spells. She had already created several new spells and now she was about to create another way.

While she was proud of all the spells she had created already the one she was currently trying to finish creating was the one she loved the most. She wanted a way to be able to use electric in a wizarding house or even in Hogwarts. She didn't like the fact that Muggle items couldn't be used in the wizarding world. She couldn't really understand why the witches and wizards of Great Britain had no problem being so inferior to the Muggles in that aspect when they always thought themselves to be better than Muggles.

She took in a deep breath and let it out as she finally got the spell right on paper and in her head. It had taken her the last three years to come up with the correct Arithmancy and other stuff that would be needed to get the spell to work properly. She smirked slightly to herself before she took in another deep breath and let it out. She would need to test the spell out a couple times before she showed her co-workers that it did work. She couldn't wait to prove them all wrong since they had always doubted that she would be able to come up with a spell to make electronics work in the wizarding world.

She lifted her wand and silently cast the spell. Her eyes lit up when the Muggle CD player started working all of a sudden. She had come up with a phrase for the spell that was simplistic in nature, but for the most part she liked it. She really couldn't think of any other phrase or words. She quickly wrote out the details on a prepared form that would secure the spell as one she made. She knew that others would want to use the spell and she had no problem with that really as long as they were responsible while using it.

Once she had her notes and everything else all gathered together she walked out of her office and to Harry's office. She loved that he opened up his own business and that it didn't focus on just one thing. She knocked once and then opened the door. She couldn't help but grin when Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If you want to gather everyone and come to the room that we use for demonstrations I will show you that the spell is finished and works!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and then jumped out of his seat in excitement. "You finally finished the spell to use electronics in the wizarding world."

Hermione nodded as she chuckled. "I did and I tested it on my cd player. It is now working in my office!"

Harry laughed. "I'll gather everyone up and we will meet you in the training room. I will also have a couple of people bring their cell phones with them so that you can prove to them that the spell works."

Hermione snorted. "You just want to see Tracy Davis swallow the words she said to me about what I was trying to do a couple years ago. You are the best friend and brother a person could ask for, Harry."

Harry smirked. "I just want to prove all your doubters away once and for all. I want you to show everyone the spell and how to do it three times and then let them try themselves. The reason I want the others to try to use the spell is because if they can get it to cast properly then we can move ahead with opening the shops you and I have talked about."

Hermione nodded. "I have no problem showing everyone else how to do the spell and then watching them learn it. If we can get enough of them to cast it correctly and properly then we can get the R&D department to set up the store for products."

Harry nodded. "That is what I was thinking too. It isn't like either of us can work on getting the store set up since we will be going out into the Muggle world to buy items for us to spell to work in wizarding houses and other places. Luckily for us we were able to buy the shop and have a squib run it. I'm actually surprised about how much money we're making from that particular store."

Hermione shrugged. "It isn't like we have had to buy brand new T.V.'s since we repair them and make them brand new. I will meet you in the training room, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes as he followed Hermione out of his office. He knew that she was excited and he loved seeing her that way. He quickly gathered everyone that he wanted to see the spell Hermione created and led them to the training room. Once in the training room he looked at his employees with hard eyes. "Hermione has finally created a spell that will allow Muggle electronics to work in the wizarding world. She will be showing you all the spell and what it does exactly. When you cast the spell, yourself you will follow the directions that Hermione has given you."

Hermione stepped forward and smiled at everyone. She used to get nervous when giving speeches or talks but that was no longer the case. "This spell is simple enough as long as you concentrate on what you want to work. I got my Muggle CD player to work for the first time today while in my office. When doing this spell, you have to have the will to make it work because otherwise it will NOT work. It has taken me three years to figure out how to get it to where Muggle electronics can and will work. The wand movement is a tracing motion over the item that you want to power to work. The incantation of the spell is simply _Volo Enim Potestas_ which is Latin for I want power."

Once she finished giving her small lecture she demonstrated how to do the spell. She wanted to make sure that the people she was teaching understood what to do and how to do. "Alright, now it is your guys turn to try to do it. I will walk around to help those that need it."

She walked around the room until she got to one of the employees that seemed to be having trouble. She quietly talked him through it and then stood back slightly and let him try again. She frowned when she noticed that he said the spell wrongly and then the next thing she knew she was flying through the air. She felt the air fly out of her chest when she slammed into a wall before falling to the ground.

She blacked out for a moment and then came to when she felt Harry's hands going over body. She groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She couldn't keep herself from crying out in pain when she moved her right shoulder. She could tell that it was dislocated once she looked at it. She smiled weakly at Harry. "I need for you to put my shoulder back into place, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I sent for Poppy, Hermione. Are you alright?"

Hermione snorted. "I hurt everywhere, but other than my right shoulder being dislocated I don't think anything else is wrong, Harry."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Stay put until Poppy checks you over. I'm so sorry that you're hurt."

Hermione smiled at Harry to try to ease his worry. "I'm fine, Harry, so don't go worrying about me. I do believe though that Mark shouldn't be one of the people helping to spell the Muggle electronics."

Harry shook his head. "He won't be, Hermione, I promise you that. Try to relax until Poppy gets here."

Poppy who arrived by house-elf groaned when she saw just who her patient was. "Hermione, I should have known it was you that injured yourself. What did you do to yourself this time?"

Harry chuckled. "She didn't do it, Poppy. We had some people trying to do the spell that Hermione created and one of them did something wrong and it resulted in him getting knocked back a few feet and Hermione flying through the air. Is she alright?"

Poppy quickly did a diagnostic scan on Hermione and then set about fixing her dislocated shoulder and twisted left knee. She pulled out a pain relief potion and a bruise salve from her medical kit. She watched as Hermione took the pain relief potion and then handed the bruise salve to Harry. "Hermione, I want you taking the rest of today and tomorrow easy. I don't want you up and walking around too much because you twisted your left knee. I have fixed your dislocated shoulder. Harry, you need to apply that bruise salve to Hermione's back twice a day for the next three days. She has bruised her back pretty badly with the force of hitting the wall like she did. I'm honestly surprised she didn't break her back."

Harry sighed. "I managed to put a cushioning charm on the wall a second before she hit it. I will make sure that she takes it easy, Poppy. Thank you for coming to see her."

Poppy smiled and stood back up. "I'll pop around tomorrow to check on her. Hermione, do try to stay out of trouble, dear."

Hermione groaned and then looked at Harry after Poppy left. "I think I want to lay down."

Harry chuckled and lifted Hermione up into his arms. He was glad to see that everyone had left the area. He carried her to his office and laid her down on the couch. He wasn't surprised to see that she was asleep the second her head hit the pillow that Dobby must have put there. He was happy that she wasn't hurt any more than she was but he hated that she had been injured to begin with.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Poor Hermione! This one didn't go at all the way I wanted it too... LMAO... I hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
